


Last night in Europe

by korydwen (melusinezar)



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, sexy fluffy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melusinezar/pseuds/korydwen
Summary: It's their last night on european soil for their tour. And while the others want to spend it outside, Yongguk prefers to stay in Himchan's hotel room. Because he's happy and giddy and there's times you want to share those feelings with someone.





	Last night in Europe

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic in may and it's finally done now ! 
> 
> This is honestly the longest sex scene I've ever written and I've been experimenting some stuff writing wise with it. I hope you will enjoy it !

The concert has been an emotional rollercoaster. Scratch that, the whole week has been a non-stop whirlwind of emotions. They started in Paris and ended in Russia, a crazy week of a European tour and yet their spirits have never been higher. The crowds were all so loud and loving, it took all their professionalism to not choke on the overwhelming feeling and not cry on stage. After the last hi-touch, the last pictures taken with some of the fans, they took a shower and changed before walking back to their hotel.

It's their last night before going back to Korea to continue with their promotions and Himchan gets out of the car to walk in the hotel's lobby, surrounded by the other members. Jongup and Youngjae are talking about their plans, in husky voices, tired after the concert. Zelo and Daehyun jump in their conversation and soon they all decide they should try to find a restaurant so they could all eat together.

Youngjae turns toward Himchan and Yongguk, who have fallen behind them a bit, asking if they want to join. Himchan looks at his friend, trying to decipher if he'll need convincing to put something in his stomach tonight or not. Yongguk's lips are slightly turning upward, his eyes half hidden under his curly bangs. Before he can restrain himself, Himchan pushes a curl away from Yongguk's eyes with his index finger. He's still not sure what the stare he can see now means, but if Yongguk doesn't want to go, he'll say it. So he turns his attention back to the rest of the group.

« Sure. I'll just have to charge my phone a bit. I'll be right back. »

And with that, he walks toward the elevator, followed by Yongguk. The ride is silent, aside for Himchan's rambling about how tired he is, how warmly the fans welcomed them, how sweaty he got and how he's glad his rib pain isn't bothering him as much as before. Yongguk listens to him while going through his phone, typing something quickly before putting it back in his pocket.

Once at their floor, Himchan walks into his room, Yongguk on his heels. He hears him close the door behind them. Himchan keeps talking, putting his bag on the desk, rummaging inside to find his phone charger, asking if Yongguk needs to go to his room before they head out. He pauses, surprised, when he feels Yongguk's hands squeeze his shoulders, then in the same motion rubbing up and down his arms. Yongguk's nose touches his neck, and he inhales loudly making Himchan shiver. He can feel the ghost of Yongguk's smiling lips hovering over his skin. Himchan gulps, the warmth spreading in his tired body,  cock twitching in his pants. 

« Yongguk-ah », he whines.

He only gets a happy hum in response. 

Yongguk pushes his body against his back, smiling against his neck, then starts kissing it. The shiver it induces makes Himchan close his eyes and gasp lightly. Warmth follows Yongguk's hands through the fabric of Himchan's sleeves as they descend along his arms and caress his hands, entwining their fingers. Himchan sighs through his nose and leans back against him, letting his body be supported. Yongguk's hands are on his, narrower palms not completely covering them, but so warm it doesn't matter. 

It's nice to be held by him like that. Since Yongguk moved and they don't share rooms on this tour like they used to, he doesn't get to be as physical with him as before. Which is probably why he's clinging so much to Jongup lately. Or just, more clinging to Jongup since he has been quite a koala to him since they met.

Yet, he's not complaining at all at the sudden surge of affection Yongguk is giving him. It surprises him a bit, but he’s missed it. Yongguk's breath caresses his cheek and Himchan turns his head toward him, opening his eyes. Yongguk smiles gently and Himchan feels like he’s falling into his eyes. He swallows with anticipation as Yongguk lets go of one of his hands and raises it to gently caress Himchan's jaw and chin with his index finger, before he puts his lips against his. 

They're soft. So soft and plump. A light pressure that ends with a wet sound before coming back firmer, more enveloping as his lips part and a tongue asks to let be in. Himchan closes his eyes again, eyebrows frowning as Yongguk keep kissing him, not as chastely as in the beginning but not deep enough to completely take his breath away. No, it's a Yongguk kiss. The perfect amount of lips, pressure, tongue, withdrawal and passion to run a shiver of delicious frustration under your skin.

A whine escapes his voice, making Yongguk chuckle against his mouth and Himchan turns around in his arms, dragging him further into his embrace and finally deepening the kiss to his liking. It's been a long time since they shared the same spit and breath. Yongguk starts to feel heavier against his chest and Himchan stumbles back. With a happy hum, Yongguk is pushing him toward the bed and Himchan snorts. His legs bump on the frame and their fall is slow and controlled. Himchan can't help but laugh as they wiggle on the fluffy bedcover so they can more comfortably lay on top of each other. Yongguk’s smile presses against his own while his body relaxes, and Yongguk sighs, deep and happy.

« The kids are waiting for us.... » Himchan tries to remind him, still holding him, unable to even think of pushing him away. 

Yongguk's voice in his ears makes him shiver. « I sent a text to Youngjae to go without us. » Himchan remembers Yongguk typing on his phone in the elevator and scoffs.

« You... » he pouts as he pinches Yongguk's smiling cheeks, but he can't keep it up for long and he joins in his friend's giggle. 

They kiss again, slowly, deeply. Their bodies undulate against eachother as their hands roam against the fabric of their clothes. Their dicks slowly harden as their hips follow the moves of their tongues, and shivers follow their fingers as they wander to and from nipples, backs, arms, butts.

They're slightly out of breath when Yongguk pulls away and asks if he has lube. Himchan blushes before saying yes. Yongguk smiles wider, a raspy bubbly laugh climbing along his throat. 

« Always prepared » he teases and Himchan mumbles about trusting usual brands and not risking allergies outbreaks overseas. He stops his rambling when Yongguk shakes a square little package in front of his nose before bursting into laughter when Himchan slaps his shoulder in shock.

« And you're mocking me about being prepared ! » he yelps, grabbing Yongguk's shirt and shaking it.

Yongguk laughs harder, his damn giggle making Himchan melt because it's such a beautiful and cute sound, all he can do is try to pout in response. Yongguk kisses him lightly, then put the condom on Himchan's chest so he can go through his suitcase to find the bottle of lube. Himchan takes the square of wrap in his fingers, skimming through the instructions before it hits him. There's no korean on it. 

« You bought this here ? » he asks out loud, not really expecting an answer.

He still gets one as Yongguk is crawling back above him, bottle of lube in his hand, smile and giggle still stretching his mouth.

« Yes. » 

Himchan wants to ask why but Yongguk is kissing him again, this time deep and slow, and he forgets what he was thinking.

Yongguk's hand cups the back of his head, a steady warm support, that makes it easier for him to keep Himchan's head in place and not sink too far into the pillow. He then leans back a bit, their lips parting with a small wet noise, and Yongguk smiles down at Himchan. They're silent, the rustle of fabric filling the air, as Yongguk moves to lay on Himchan with his whole body. He's definitely lighter than him, which is both a good thing at the moment and brings a pang of worry to Himchan's mind.

It's so easy now to wrap his arms sround Yongguk's slim torso. 

« He really got smaller. » Himchan thinks as he rubs his hand along his back, searching a bit anxiously with his touch to see if he can feel ribs through his clothes. As if he's reading his mind, Yongguk cuts his thoughts with another wet and prolonged peck on his mouth. 

Himchan keeps his eyes shut after it, too dazed to move yet, and Yongguk scoffs. The light weight disappears and Himchan open his eyes to see him straddling his hips, taking off his oversized shirt. In one swift motion, Yongguk pushes back to stand on his feet on the bed, towering over Himchan who is confusingly frowning up at him, biting his lips. Yongguk giggles again, and takes off his pants and underwear, standing for a few second completely naked over his friend who grabbed his ankles without realizing it. 

Himchan's hands are big, easily circling the bony joints above his feet, a stark contrast with the slimness of his wrists. Yongguk feels bubbly, happy. It's probably the end of the tour but he just feels good right now and wants to share this with someone he knows will protect this bubbling feeling.

He lowers himself back down, kneeling astride Himchan's body and unbuttons his shirt.

Himchan tries to help him but everytime he gets a little too close to Yongguk's face, the plump lips nibble at his and he gets clumsy and trapped in his own clothes. After being freed of his shirt, he just gives up and lets Yongguk throw it on the floor. He's kissed again, then on his neck and his chest and his belly, and it's when he feels the open mouthed kiss on the curve of his left thigh that his brain registers that Yongguk got him completely naked.

Yongguk's tongue leaves a warm, wet print on his skin. His breath is hot where it's dry and cold where it's wet, a shivering contrast on his thigh that follows the kisses and licks from Yongguk's mouth. Himchan's skin is soft under his lips, gliding between his teeth when he sucks lightly on it, trembling as he lets his nails and fingers absent-mindedly run and hover over it. He loves Himchan's thighs. He circles the left one in his arm, letting it half rest in the crook of his elbow, calf on his shoulder, heel tapping gently on his back as Youngguk’s mouth and tongue trace a map around the clenching muscles. The other is pushed to the side - not for long though, as Himchan can't stay still, electricity running under his skin, the long, thin hand of Yongguk not enough. He tries to reach Yongguk with his feet, feeling the roundness of his ass with his toes, the warmth of Yongguk's back and side against the inner part of his leg. Himchan tries to look at him, catching glances as he strain his neck to look down before dropping his head on the pillow, too low on energy for that, too distracted as his abs clench, riding the waves of delicious shivers coming from his legs and spreading like fire everywhere else.  
He whines, pants, grabs Yongguk's hands, entwining their fingers, needing it to show that he's there. To be grounded. To not forget himself or the man sensuously loving his legs amid all this pleasure and attention. Yongguk can unravel him so quickly and efficiently...

Himchan closes his eyes and groans as he feels the curls rubbing under his knee as Yongguk pushes his leg up a bit more, so he can lick and kiss and mouth at his underthigh, going up to the knee and down to the crease of his cheek, then to the outer side, moving up to his hipbone. At this point, he sneaks his hand out of Himchan's grasp, long thin fingers weighing Himchan’s balls, rolling them between the index and middle one, holding them in his palm for a second, pushing them up against Himchan’s now fully erect cock. Himchan's head is thrown back, his upper body twisted as he tries to get more, or get away, from the tingling presence of Yongguk. He feels him ending the revolution around his thigh, as his tongue and lips are now back on the rounder top of it, that hot-and-cold breath gliding up toward his hipbone. He feels more than hears Yongguk chuckle right next to his dick. His leg is pushed apart. Yongguk's hair touches his cock and balls as he moves down, making it twitch. Himchan braces himself but his back still arches when Yongguk's laughing mouth and hot breath kiss the skin of his perineum. 

Himchan's gasp is so loud, and his hands grab Yongguk’s hair so suddenly that it makes Yongguk laugh harder against his skin, making Himchan's fingers tighten on his scalp. He has to let go of his balls though, because Himchan's legs are trembling so frantically they almost knock him out. So he lets the soft weight rest on his forehead and the top of his nose, breathing harder against the skin, so he can better hold Himchan’s round quivering thighs in his arms. 

Himchan's smell is strong and intoxicating, yet it has such a calming effect on Yongguk. There's something grounding in being surrounded by Himchan, his smell, his warmth, the soft texture and taste of his skin. The spasmic and yet careful tug of his fingers on his hair. The rasp of his voice. The fullness of his thigh, which Yongguk finds himself drifting back to, moving his mouth to the joint of the hip ; then licking, with as much of his tongue as he can, the trembling flesh of the inner thigh, from the joint up to the knee. 

Himchan can't even keep looking at him because watching Yongguk's intense expression is just too hot, too much. His deep dark eyes are only half closed, as if he couldn't close any of his senses while mouthing at Himchan's thigh. The curly locks are even messier as they were involuntarily ruffled by Himchan's legs, and their caress makes his toes twitch. So Himchan has to look away, or more accurately throw his head back on the pillow, because Yongguk keeps kissing him, keeps licking him, keeps caressing him and his cock keeps hardening without even being touched.

He feels the humid hotness of his mouth moving up his body, as Yongguk kisses his way up, planting loud and wet kisses on Himchan's stomach. A tremble shakes the skin of Himchan's belly under the tease of Yongguk's hair. Himchan moans loudly as his cock gets grazed by the chest, then belly, then Yongguk’s own cock, and Himchan groans as he feels it harden with each lazy undulation of Yongguk's hips against his. Yongguk finally reaches Himchan's mouth again, humming moans that reverberate inside it, chuckling as he feels Himchan's nails pressing on the skin of his back. Body rubbing fully against the man under him, Yongguk leans back enough so he can look him in the eyes, smiling.  
If there’s one time when Yongguk isnt shy with his touch, its during sex. Himchan completely forgets to be self conscious because Yongguk, like that, makes him feel safe. Yongguk can be reserved and sometimes a bit distant, but he never made Himchan feel unsafe, even as exposed as he is right now ; because he is exposing himself too. Himchan knows, because Yongguk told him, that he doesn't get very comfortable with other people like that. 

Yongguk playfully hops up to lay next to him, bottle of lube in his hand, and pecking his lips and cheek. Face close to Himchan's, he glides his free hand along Himchan’s chest, then belly, rubs his pubic hair and the base of his cock and balls, making Himchan jerkily shiver and loudly gasp and moan. He continues his path by palming Himchan's inner thigh until he reaches his knee. There, he grabs Himchan's leg and pulls it up, hooking it up above his elbow. He caresses his way down along Himchan's trembling thigh and rubs the delicate skin between his balls and his entrance, then gently rubs the hole. Himchan bites his lip, closing his eyes and throwing his head back on the pillow in anticipation, feels Yongguk’s purring laugh against his cheek. There's a caress on Himchan's buttcheek then a squirting sound as Yongguk's hand leaves his behind and then the cold, wet feeling of his lubed fingers massaging his hole, his perineum, his ass, his balls. 

Yongguk rubs in circles over his hole with his middle finger, only pushing the tip inside then withdrawing it to add more lube. Himchan vaguely thinks they should have put a towel on the bed, but forgets it when the finger pushes easily back into his relaxed hole. Himchan's arm is circling Yongguk shoulders, his hand threading through the curled hair. As Yongguk gently pushes and moves his finger inside him, Himchan brings his face closer and kisses him. Usually he would be more active and participative, but he's really tired. And even if he feels a bit bad about it, he forgives himself as Yongguk keeps caressing his body and kissing him and his neck while preparing him.

Himchan moans loudly as Yongguk's finger pumps slowly in and out of him, circling, taking his time to explore him as Yongguk kisses his nipple. The lips teasingly graze it, then it's the tip of Yongguk's tongue that barely touches it, making him squirm. Himchan's panting gets a bit heavier as Yongguk adds another finger, and the flat of his tongue glides on Himchan’s chest.

The pressure in his ass gets stronger, Himchan doesn't know how many of Yongguk's fingers are opening him right now, all he knows is that it's delicious and all he can do is hold Yongguk and roll his hips against his hand. Yongguk's face is nestled against his neck and he can feel the rasp of scruff against his skin, and Himchan just wants to hold him closer.

He doesn't get to have him like this often and he wishes he could do more, but right now he's drowning in Yongguk's attention and touch. They kiss again, open, wet, loud. The fingers leave him and his whine shivers under his skin. He reluctantly lets Yongguk's lips leave too, even if it's to allow him to put on the condom and to lube himself.

Himchan's hands don't let Yongguk wander too far away though, and he smiles as Yongguk laughs at his eagerness, pausing and smiling as Himchan feels his chest, abs, legs under his palms.

Yongguk's body is still its bony, sinewy, tight self. If he wasn't covered in kisses, licks, hands and the thrilling feeling of Yongguk's weight and skin, Himchan would wonder how soft and plump he must look next to it. Skinny thighs hold up Himchan's fuller ones as Yongguk pushes his lubed erection inside him, making Himchan shiver and his toes curl. Head thrown back again, he tries hard to keep eye contact with Yongguk's smiling and panting face.

The push is slow, pausing, letting him adjust until frustration mounts and Himchan must beg, in a whiny raspy voice that makes Yongguk even harder, to continue. Himchan engulfs him finally, completely, and Yongguk nestles himself back into his arms, held and holding. Their hips already can't stay still and they're circling, moving with no particular pattern. Yongguk loves this moment. Himchan too. When it's their instinct and shivers guiding their moves, minds blank but for sparks of pleasure. But after a time, it's not enough. 

« Yongguk... come on... »

Yongguk licks his neck, following the moan building in his throat with his tongue. And starts thrusting. Slowly. Gently. Dragging his cock almost completely out and pushing back in with the same minutiae as the first time. Himchan's voice grows stronger from pleasure and frustration, unable to fight back, to make things go faster. Yongguk smiles around his moans, as the tightness of Himchan's ass presses against his cock. He closes his eyes, listening to Himchan's ragged voice, the stream of pleas and moans and the grasp of his fingers on his back. He missed this warmth, this complete embrace.

One thing Yongguk loves about making love to a tired Himchan is that he's even more talkative than usual. His mouth's filter completely breaks , and an neverending outpour of words describing how he feels pours from his lips. 

« Oh god Yongguk that feels so good do it again dont stop... oh god you're so hard you're so hard I can feel you I feel you everywhere... there there there... too hot... Yongguk... I'm dizzy Yongguk... » 

His name becomes a chant that fills his ears that he sets the rythm of with the trust of his hips, making Himchan's voice rise and fall and hiccups, cut by gasps and harsh pants, getting rawer and rawer. It sharpens his pleasure, as the sounds roll inside his head and entertwine with the pulsating shiver overwhelming his body.

In the end Himchan feels like he can only give up. His mind is too mushy from the pleasure and the easy way Yongguk moves deeply in and out of him. He doesn't know how Yongguk can be this slow and not go as crazy as he does. He can only moan, can only sigh, can only close his eyes then open them again, touching Yongguk's face, getting him closer so they can kiss, so he can fill his nose and brain with his smell and warmth and raspy moans, filling his heart with the « oh my god Himchan » that Yongguk doesn't realize are tumbling from his lips between each kiss.

His hips get clumsier and faster, and he attaches his mouth on Himchan's neck, feeling the pulse of his vein, the hardening of his muscles, the birth of his voice under his tongue and lips and his face as he needs to breath, to pant, to moan too and can't keep just kissing him. He's envelopped by Himchan as much as he's envelopping him. In a swift motion, his hand clasps on Himchan's wonderfully round thigh, feeling it filling his palm that moves up and down to end under his knee, pushing it up a bit, building a raw groan from Himchan as Yongguk grinds and thrusts around and deeper.

It's too much for Himchan. He feels like he's going to explode or implode, he doesn't even know. Head thrown back and eyes closed, he grabs a handful of Yongguk's curly hair, pushing his head away from his neck, trying to... anything. He can't think anymore. He needs a slowdown but he doesn't want it to stop. 

« Slow or stop ? » Yongguk asks, voice so low he can barely hear it, as his trembling hips pause deep inside Himchan. 

« Slow... Just slowdown... » Himchan sighs, breathing hard as his own hips roll up, unable to take the stillness of Yongguk.

The hard rythm then takes a breather and becomes more shallow, interspaced with a quick stutter that make them both tremble. 

Himchan can catch his breath again, and open his eyes. Yongguk's stare is blurry, but when their eyes meet, his smile spread on his lips again. 

« How do you feel ? » Himchan blurts, between two harsh breath in. Yongguk's hips keep shallowly thrusting, allowing both of them to cool off a bit but not enough for stopping.

« You feel good. » Yongguk murmurs, his voice low and making Himchan's cock and belly twitch under the praise. « So warm Channie. So tight. So soft. So good. » Himchan whimpers, unable to hide the hot tremble shaking his core as his fingers weaken on Yongguk's hair and release his head. Their lips and tongue touch again, making Yongguk's words undistinguishable moans. Himchan's hand glide along Yongguk's back and find rest on his ass, squeezing it. Now he's the one setting back up a more intense and faster rythm, as Yongguk flexes under the command of his fingers. Their bodies melt again, the thrusts chaotic and faster. Their mouth part so they can breathe, Yongguk's lips a warm and wet pressure as his moans echo his kisses on Himchan's cheek.

Himchan comes first, ass full of Yongguk's wild thrusts and his cock trapped and overstimulated between their belly. His whole body tenses, arches, clutches on Yongguk, rooted deeply on what has set his nerves on fire and cotton, floating yet unable to escape. He has no time to catch his breath or to come down from his orgasm, as Yongguk keeps it going until he comes too, his body partly freezing, his hips a continuous stutter, his cock filling the condom under the pressure of Himchan's squeezing walls. He lets his tingling body come down gently on Himchan, savoring the reality of it's warmth and fullness, as his own feels so close to fly away.

Out of breath they hold eachother tightly, sharing their staggering pants, Himchan holding Yongguk shoulders with his arms, his legs and thighs still circling his hips. They stay like that a moment, they wish could be longer. But it's getting sticky and just a hint of uncomfortable for Yongguk to know he has to pull off if he doesn't want to ruin the moment they just shared. He feels too good right now to risk tainting it with anything slightly negative/not as good. Still panting, he pushes on his hands, bringing his spent legs up so he can kneel back and grab the condom on the base of his cock. As he slowly pulls out, he can't help but caress Himchan's inner thigh then hole, grazing just a second over it, savouring the whimper that escapes Himchan's throat, before tying the condom and wrapping it in a tissue he grabs from the nightstand.

He considers a second to stand up and throw it away immediately but a look at his lover pushes the thoughts away. He just put the wrapped condom on his jeans laying next to the bed. He then lay next to Himchan, back to his embrace, smiling up at him, kissing his chest then his ribs, open mouth licking the soft flesh of his belly that hardens with a tremble, the outline of the muscle easy to trace as pleasure makes them more defined. They are barely catching their breath and yet again Yongguk wants to steal it with more kissing. He only stops when Himchan whines and pushes him away.

« Yongguk-ah I can't breathe ». His tone is so adorably cute that Yongguk giggles again. 

He pushes his head gently in the crook of Himchan's neck, resting on his shoulder, a content smile on his lips. Himchan's skin is still trembling as the last waves of his orgasm receed. His hand is caressing Yongguk's arm absent-mindledly. Yongguk's breath is calmer now and Himchan's chest is rising more slowly as Yongguk passes his palm over his torso. He grabs Himchan's free hand, playing with it, twining and untwinning their fingers. Himchan smiles as he can feel featherlight pecks where Yongguk can plant them without moving too much, until sleep make them close their eyes.

Later, as they are waiting for their plane, Himchan scrolls through the old pictures in his phone. He glances at Yongguk seated next to Jongup and smiles as his finger hovers over the screen. With a chuckle he uploads a few old pictures of him and Yongguk on his instagram.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent a lot of time working on this fic, and I hope you enjoyed this fluffy sexy ride ! If so (or not), please leave me some comments to share your thoughts and/or feelings about it !
> 
> Reviews are the food of the writer ;)


End file.
